Frozen (Deal With It)
by loafbread
Summary: (AU) Marceline, a fearless woman, sets off on an epic journey - teaming up with Princess Bubblegum- to find her adoptive father, Simon, whose icy powers have trapped almost all of the Land of Ooo in eternal winter. (Disney Movie Frozen reference)


**A/N- hey guys! I usually think of some random stuff then I just couldn't help but write this one, like my glob! Hahaha anyway, I hope that you guys will enjoy this one. I swear, I enjoyed imagining this as well as writing this story. Please bear if you can see some errors, I'm lazy to proof-read and I wrote this during class hours. Geometry and Chemistry bores me. GAH!**

* * *

"_Do you want to build a snowman? _"

"Marceline, let me and Betty sleep. Maybe tomorrow, okay?" A white haired man asked, with a sly smile written on his smile as he removed a small girl and he saw the girl frowned, the other lady who laid next to him giggled.

"Marcy, it's still early in the morning. You can play with Hambo." The lady with a brown haired girl said, smiling as she took the girl in her embrace.

"But Bettttty!" the girl named Marceline whined, "That's the point! We should play because it'll be boriiiiiiing!"

The lady chuckled, "Get up, Simon." She said as she stood up, still carrying the girl on her arms. Simon smiled and sat up, weaing his round glasses.

"Yeeeeeeey!~" The girl then cheered, as the lady carried her down the staircase as the white haired man follows.

As the man named Simon, opens the huge ballroom. He went inside as the two girls followed him.

"Make it snow! Make it snow!" Marceline squeaked, Simon wore his crown and as he raised his left hand, and with a snap with his fingers. White snowflakes began to fall. The girl then ran to the center as she smiled widely, Betty nudged Simon on the ribs and copied Marceline's smile.

"She seems happy; I do hope that the smile that she wears will always be the same." Betty then frowned, Simon half-smiled as he put an arm around Betty.

"Don't worry, that smile won't falter, I promise." Simon gave his wife a reassuring smile which she returned with a peck on the cheek.

"Ew, you too. Get a room!" Marceline shouted, the two couple laughed and with another snap of his fingers, the floor then turned to ice. Simon then pointed his pinky to Marceline's shoe then it transformed to ice-skating shoes.

"You're the best, Simon!" Marcy then gave the man a thumbs-up as she began to skate.

"You're getting better at controlling your powers." Betty said, resting her head on Simon's shoulder.

"You know It's really weird, Beth." Simon started as he took chairs on the side of the ballroom where he sat, followed by his wife.

"What is it?" Betty looks on Simon's eyes with concern, Simon then decided to look at Marceline who's busy playing her teddy-bear as she continued ice-skating.

"I can hear some weird voices in my head, I don't know if I'm hallucinating or not. But it's really freaking me out." The man confessed, Betty rubbed her husband's back as he continued "remember the one where I almost killed the servant? The voices inside my head controlled me." Betty stopped rubbing Simon's back as she embraced him.

"I swear, it wasn't me. I think it was the crown."

Betty then looked to Simon with confusion as she tilted her head, adjusting her glasses.

"Oh yeah, ever since you found the crown you've been like that. You've become paler and paler, I don't know how but I think you're right. It must be the crown, but what's the mystery with it?" Betty said, taking the crown from the man's head.

The crown was like any other crowns, has red ruby around it, probably made out of gold.

As Marceline was busy playing the crown that Betty was holding glowed. Simon's eyes became blue from hazel and he pushed Betty off, he wore the crown and started attacking Marceline with ice spikes.

"DIE!" Simon said, smirking as he started shooting Marceline.

"Oh cool! A game!" Marceline smiled, as she started avoiding the blows, making the ice break. Betty then stood up and removed the crown from Simon's head by jumping into him. But with one final blow before the crown was removed. Simon hit Marceline in the head, which she fell unconscious.

Simon came back to his sense as Betty slapped him, "what the glob is wrong with you?" after the slap, she then ran to Marceline and Simon follows.

"My glob, what have I done?" he said, crying.

"Let's bring her to the gums." Betty said, with one final nod. Simon took Marceline on his back, rode on a horse with Betty following him.

* * *

At the simple yet sophisticated kingdom of Candy Kingdom. There lived a king and queen, they were Ooo's finest researchers. They only have one daughter who only knew of her friend named Science. She was at the kingdom's gate, trying to sneak out to go to the forest to do some research. When she stopped when she noticed that the guards were running.

_It must be some important matters. _The princess thought as she hid in the alleys/

"The Duke and Duchess of Ooo! Let them in!" a man shouted, the princess gasped.

_What are they doing here?_ The Princess thought again, as she then went back to the palace.

"Gumbald!" Simon pleaded as he laid Marceline on the bed, the king then examined Marceline.

"She's still breathing, what happened?" the King asked, Simon sat down next his wife and started;

"We we're playing, I don't know what happened… the next moment, Marceline was on the floor. Unconscious."

"It was the crown." Betty started, the King and Queen nodded, "it controlled him." She said as she pointed to Simon.

"I see, but you need the crown to survive." The King said.

"Where did you find the crown?" the Queen who fell silent ever since the couple's arrival started asking.

"I found it on my closet, I didn't know what came in to me and I wore it. The voices in my head started telling me things, and I just can't control myself anymore." Simon explained.

"Help, Marceline… please." Betty pleaded, the King nodded.

"I can help her, it's good that she's only been hit on the head. Not on the heart, because it's really dangerous. And for you Simon, I recommend you to stay away." Simon was shocked, but he understood "and for Marceline, she should be able to wake by tomorrow, but… she must go in an operation."

"Operation?" Betty was startled, how can a 7 year old survive an operation?

"It's okay, it's just memory replacement." The Queen assured.

"I see, if it's then can you also remove the remaining memory of her parents in her head?" Betty asked, Simon was shocked but then he nodded.

"We can do that, but are you sure about this?" the King asked, the couple nodded.

"We shall start then."

"Bonnibel, you should still be in bed now. It's still 6 in the morning. Get some rest!" her mother, the Queen said. The Princess who was eavesdropping then ran to her room with her pet rat named Science

_Poor girl! Her memories will be altered. _

* * *

Years passed after the operation, Simon isolated his self from the others. Only Betty visiting him. Years passed and Betty died, It was Marceline's 18th birthday. Where she will be commemorated as the official daughter of the most powerful couple in Ooo.

Marceline had a long black jet raven hair than ran to her knees, pale complexion which makes her noticeable at all times.

She wasn't excited of this day, it's just another party. But she is only excited because Simon will be coming out, she haven't seen the man for years! Marceline then went out, searching for something edible to eat. She was walking on one of the fruit markets when she noticed a pink haired girl with a weird scent of bubblegum. She went nearer to the girl and took a PIECE of her hair and started eating it.

"HEY!" the girl scrunched, Marceline's eyes widened as she smirked.

"Sorry, you're hair just smells nice. So nice that I wanna eat it." She said, the girl blushed, and furrowed her eyebrows.

"Who do you think you are?" the girl asked, as she looked to Marceline. She then scanned her from head to toe. Grey tank top with blue skinny jeans with a red boots.

Marceline did the same, raising her other brow as she scanned the girl.

"_Green eyes, pink bubblegum hair, a rat on her shoulder, pink dress, pink shoes."_

"Strawberry bubblegum." Marceline smiled.

"What?" the girl asked, annoyed.

"You're that nerd Bubblegum Princess." Marceline smirked, the 'Bubblegum Princess' blushed at the statement,

"I'm not a nerd, and it is Princess Bonnibel Bubblegum of Candy Kingdom!" Bonnibel spat, but she was shocked, instead of bowing to her. The black haired girl stared to her idly, not making any reactions.

"Do you know who I am?" Marceline asked the Princess, the Princess rolled her eyes.

"You're the servant's daughter." She grinned.

Marceline laughed loudly that everyone was staring at them. Bonnibel looked at the people and the eyes were shocked, some wide eyed, and gave her threatening looks.

"What?" she asked the crowd, some ran and some bowed before running away.

"Oh Princess, I'm just a poor servant's daughter eh?" she said as she started walking away, and as she walked pass at the Princess she hissed at the rat before taking a piece of' her hair and Bonnibel growled, but when she looked at Marceline's direction. Marceline's was running as she winked and chewed at the gum.

"Commoners." Bonnibel rolled her eyes as she saw her parents and followed them.

* * *

"Betty, why leave me early? I'm very sorry. But I may not be able to control myself. Forgive me, love." Simon said as he cried on Betty's grave. Simon now has a blue skin, trying not to catch some suspicions, he used a certain powder to hide his complexion, his has now grown, it became shaggy to his shoulders, long beard and he still wears the crown. Afraid that someone might take it and go insane.

"Let us all welcome, Princess Marceline Abadeer with her adoptive father King Simon Petrikov!" the people then started cheering, Marceline came in with a smirk on her face as she wears a black dress and Simon who wore the Royal King's clothing.

"Today, I am celebrating my 18th birthday", Marceline started as she searched through the crowd and found the pink haired royal, the Princess' eyes widened when Marceline saw her, she then smirked "I want you guys to enjoy, and have fun." She said as she raise the wine glass, and everyone cheered.

Simon who was sitting on the throne, smiled seeing Marceline happy and things.

The night was going smooth when Marceline was talking to other royals when she noticed Bonnibel went to the balcony, she then excused herself and followed the pink monarch.

"What are you doing here, your highness?" Bonnibel said, rolling her eyes.

"Hey, don't get too formal with me." Marceline smiled, as she sat on the balcony

"Seriously, why are you following me?" the Princess asked, annoyed.

"I find you interesting, Bonnie."

The Princess blushed hard as she chocked on her wine.

"Did you just called me Bonnie?" she asked, recovering herself from embarrassment.

"Yeah, I did. Got a problem?" Marceline asked, smirking.

"Nothing…" the Princess said in silence, the Princess then leaned on the walls as she looked to Marceline and the moon. Silence fell on them when suddenly.

A burst of ice started from the ballroom, everyone screamed.

"What the fluck is happening?!" Marceline eyes widened, as she immediately jumped and went inside, the pink monarch followed her and they were shocked of what they saw.

Everything was ice, thin ice covered the area.

"Simon!" Marceline called, she ran to the white haired man, whose eyes were blue and the man Marceline called Simon, made an ice barrier. Seperating the man from the others, guards started to surround the man as they stood outside the barrier.

"Be careful, my lady!" a knight said as he stood in front of Marceline, Marceline hissed and waved the man off.

"Simon, are you okay?" Marceline asked, the guards stiffened preparing themselves for another blow. As Bubblegum escorted the guests out.

"Get away from me!" Simon shouted, everyone backed off, except for Marceline who stood there. The man named Simon was not him anymore, his glasses were removed. His eyes were bluer than blue as well as his skin. Pale blue, the crown's gem were glowing and with a flash. Everything went white.

* * *

I groaned as I wake up, I woke up from my room. I then decided to stand up and change my clothing, after that I went outside; the cold was bothering the heck out of me. Simon? I then remembered him. I rushed to the council to ask what was happening then I bumped into someone.

"Sorry." I apologized, the guy has a blonde hair with a bear hat.

"No, I'm sorry. You okay?" he asked me, I nodded as I stood up and he did the same.

"You shouldn't be out, I was asked by the Kingdom of Humans to take care of you." he then gave me with a sheepish smile, then a dog stretched his way at my direction and bowed slightly, "I'm Jake of the land of Dogs. Sent here to the same thing." I nodded, and started asking them questions.

So Finn and Jake are adventurers, they've been closed since they're kingdoms aren't that far actually. The Land of Ooo is a huge place, there kingdoms were raised with a powerful sense of unity. And the Land of Ooo was ruled by Betty. They had no child so they adopted me. They found me during the Mushroom War where the ruler of the Kingdom of Death decided to rage war on Ooo . Causing death to millions of families, including mine. So they took me in and they then adopted me. It was pretty nice of them actually. It has been 4 years since the incident happened, and I decided to rule Ooo. Though the part of me only wanted to investigate, responsibilities are really hard to prevent. As I was ruling at the same time I was investigating on what the glob happened to Simon.

Then suddenly, "Marceline!" a knight called, everyone calls me Marceline since it's too "royal-y" to be called as Queen and other titles.

"What?" I asked, annoyed. People fear me because of my temper, I get easily annoyed especially when I'm jamming.

"We found something about this new kingdom.." he said, scared as he was stuttering.

I then rested my bass on the table and stood up, the knight backed up a little. Shaking.

"Uh yes, it's called the Ice Kingdom. I don't really know why but the kingdom population is composed of penguins."

Penguins? They're Simon's favorite animals.

"Who's the king of this kingdom?" I asked, he then answered "an old man."

And it was Simon.

"Tell Jake and Finn to take care of this place while I'm gone." I said as I started packing my things.

"Wait, where are you going?" he asked me, I hissed at me and his eyes widened "to that Ice Kingdom, I'll be returning in a few months."

He nodded and said "Do you want me or an army to come with you?"

I sighed "I can take care of myself, I'm already 22 years old. What else could go wrong?!"

* * *

And I regretted saying those words.

Ever since Simon left, the whole Ooo was left to a huge blizzard for four flunking years! The only survival left was the flames distributed by the Fire Kingdom, and their supplies to make fire are limiting so it'd be great for the whole land to end this blizzard. Billions are already dying and half of the city has been frozen. Only a few days and the whole land will freeze.

I sighed, hugging myself with my black flannel, with a dark pants and blue sneakers covering my neck with red scarf and giving heat to my head is my grey beanie.

I started walking to the heavy snow and it has been days now. 2 days to be exact and I'm freaking lost! My eyes widened as I saw a smoke, I immediately ran and found a small tavern. I immediately barged in and went to the fireplace. Heating myself up.

"What are you doing here?" said by a familiar voice, I squeaked and looked to the owner of the voice only to be greeted by a shocked expression.

"Bonnibel?" I asked, I then smiled widely as she returned the smile

"Hello, your majesty. Fancy seeing you here." She said, twirking her brow at me, I rolled my eyes.

"What are you doing here, anyway?" I asked as I sat and warming my hands.

"Research and stuff, you?" she asked, as she sat next to me.

"search for Simon." I said, she stared to me wide-eyed.

"Why do you search for him?"

"To defroze half of the land and stuff, make him return." I said, my eyes we're focused on the fire.

"I didn't know that you're responsible." She whispered, I looked to her through the corner of my eyes and smirked.

"I was only forced to. Don't get me wrong but after when I'm done with this, I'll be able to live on my own." I said, she tilted my her head.

"What?"

"Nothing.." Silence then fell among us, she shivered at the cold.

"Come near me, its warmer." I said, moving to make some space for her to sit on. She then sat next to me and sighed.

"Wait.. Who's taking care of your, kingdom?" I bluntly asked, she giggled and answered "My brother, Gumball."

I nodded as I laid my hand on her shoulder, then laid her head on my shoulder.

"It's getting really cold." She shivered, I nodded and said "It's okay, after when I'm warmed up. I'll find the Ice King and return the sun." I said, she nodded and after a few minutes of silence.

"Take me with you." She said.

**A/N- so it'll have to end this way. I'll upload some chappie alright? Im not done yet. It has a little reference to Frozen so yeah, there's a lot of OOC in here. HEHE**


End file.
